A Violinist Dance
by silvermoon170
Summary: A fifteen year old orphan raised in an boarding school for soon to be Pokemon trainers, but the only one in the entire school who doesn't have one. Fearful of being rejected, Jalen Dusk was dragged into the world of Pokemon trainers as he was given his first pokemon. Now that he had his ticket out, he begins his reluctant journey into a master. Warning: Yaoi


**So this would be my first pokemon story and this is similar to anyone who has fantasies of having actual pokemon in the world. There is a twist in this , I would like to mention that pokemon can transform into humanoid form. How or when is not revealed until later. This is malexmale, but it will not happen until later. Thank you for reading and please do review if you could, any suggestions for what happens next is highly appreciated. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon in any shape or form.**

"I'm coming!" I called out from the back of the classroom as my teacher Mr. Avalon stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. His short spiky blonde hair defying gravity except the few stubborn strands hanging over his forehead and his bright green eyes narrowed as if I did something horrible like kick a Pikachu. On his shoulders was a Galvantula, Barack who was quite small for an elespider, but was quite powerful when it came to protecting his master.

"I'm not waiting all day for you Mr. Dusk, Barack and Elle's eggs will be hatching anytime soon. I don't wanna miss it, especially because someone is too scared to get his first Pokémon." Mr. Avalon grumbled as I quickly picked up my school work and stuffed into my bag. Slipping my shoulder bag over my shoulder, I straightened out my black jacket before hurrying across the room.

"I'm not scared, I'm just a bit nervous." I grumbled as I walked past Mr. Avalon and headed towards the Pokémon Center in the school.

"Says the one who's been avoiding Selection Day since he was twelve years old." Mr. Avalon remarked from behind me, I silently grumbled at the runaway plan being stopped by his presence.

Honestly I wasn't scared of getting a Pokémon, I was absolutely terrified. What if they don't like me and tried to hurt me? Or was scared of me and shrieked every time I came near?

I get along with every else's Pokémon just fine and wild Pokémon don't mind me since I don't look threatening to them. But my very own Pokémon to tame and battle with was doubtful. Unfortunately my luck ran out when Mr. Avalon realized that every Pokémon I partnered with during class was either borrowed from a classmate or teacher. And I've been doing this for three years too.

After announcing that I would take part of Selection Day with twelve year olds, I tried staying in Pokémon Care class as long as possible before Mr. Avalon found me.

"And don't think just because we're going to be late that Mrs. Whiskern hasn't saved a Pokémon just for you." Mr. Avalon said with a smirk as I looked up at him in horror. Is all the teachers against me?

When we turned the corner to find all the twelve year old walking out of the Pokémon center with their new partners, I immediately tried maneuvering around Mr. Avalon. Sadly Barack saw this coming and launched a Sticky Web at me. I glowered at the ceiling as I found myself being dragged into the Poké Center with Mr. Avalon smugly holding the end of the rope.

"I have Mr. Dusk with me. Barack will make sure he does not escape." Mr. Avalon said with smirk towards the short curly haired brunette at the counter. Mrs. Whiskern's eyes widened at the sight of us before she giggled softly. "I see you've been captured Jalen. Fortunately you can go now Shawn, I have Jalen's own partner right here." Mrs. Whiskern said cheerfully as she picked up a black and white pokéball from behind the counter.

I felt myself go pale as Mr. Avalon nodded and petted Barack's spikey head gently. "I should be getting back to Ellie anyway. Make sure Leaflet keeps an eye on him. Have fun Jalen. All of us went out of our way to find that particular Pokémon for you. Have a nice day." Mr. Avalon said softly before leaving me to Mrs. Whiskern's mercy. I watched as Mrs. Whiskern's Leafeon Leaflet jumped from the counter with the black pokéball in her mouth. I felt the Sticky Web dissolve as Leaflet walked over and set the black pokéball onto my lap.

My throat went dry as I shakily reached down to touch the cool surface. "My own Pokémon." I whispered softly and closed my eyes. I could feel water welling up at the seemingly insignificant words Mr. Avalon said, _All of us went out of our way to find that particular Pokémon for you._

Every single teacher in the school went out to find me a Pokémon. Just for me? I still remember when my own foster mother use to wait to the very last minute to feed me after feeding the rest of the kids. Always giving me hand downs of other kids toys and clothes. The only thing of my own was the violin I found in a case in the garbage bend. I did the most chores and that night I took out the trash. The only thing of mine never given to me and already worn out from use.

Will this little creature be the one to set me off to becoming a Master?

I sighed shakily as I opened my eyes and softly pressed the button in the middle of the pokéball. I watched carefully as the pokéball opened and red light flashed outward as it took form in front of me.

Large dark blue eyes stared up at me curiously as I blinked curiously in return. An unnaturally light orange Torchic shuffled slightly in place as its feathers rustled softly. "It's a shiny male. Mr. Rodney and Ms. Galic found him from the Hoenn region when Professor Birch noticed he didn't play well with his siblings." Mrs. Whiskern explained as I cautiously stretched out my hand, my palm facing downward like I've always done when meeting Pokémon for the first time.

"Hello Torchic, my name is Jalen Dusk. I've never had a Pokémon for myself and you would be my first one if you don't mind being with me." I greeted softly as the small feathery ball of fluff cautiously stepped forward. I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I gasped when the Torchic gently pecked my finger before making a strange chirping sound.

A small smile made its way onto my lips as I slowly raised my hands to pet his warm feathery head. "Thank you for having me." I said softly enough that only the Torchic could hear me. He chirped again before we were startled out of our bubble of comfort when a bright flash lite the room. Both of us turned our heads with a snap and found Mrs. Whiskern holding up her camera phone with a large smile.

"Oh you two are adorable. Kate and I absolutely knew you two would get along. After all you are both so similar." Mrs. Whiskern remarked before throwing something at me. Before I could grab it, my Torchic jumped up and swiftly caught the object between his beaks.

I chuckled at the narrowed look he gave Mrs. Whiskern before strutting over to me and laying the belt into my lap.

"Thank you Mrs. W, but I don't think I'll be having another Pokémon so soon." I said with a small smile towards Torchic before slipping on the black belt that held five small sized black pokéballs

"Don't be so sure of the future Jalen. You will probably find one in no time." Mrs. Whiskern said with a secretive smile before walking towards the back room.

"Now go pack up. I know you've wanted to leave Roanoke Academy since you've turned of age. Now that you have a Pokémon, nothing is stopping you from leaving." Mrs. Whiskern said while waving her hand in a shooing gesture.

I smiled sadly as I remember yelling at her and a couple others when I tried running away after the incident when a couple of spoiled brats tried harming a Bellsprout. They're parents mocked me and called me a mutt for being such a naïve child. I felt horrified and thought I was taking advantage of the teacher's kindness and tried escaping. Mr. Rodney's Espeon found me trying to use the forest path to the town nearby. Of course they forgave me and had their main Pokémon cuddled with me that night as I cried myself to sleep. That was probably the first time I was sure I had a family.

Turning towards my Torchic, I tried not to chuckle as he mimicked my head tilting to one side. "May I name you?" I asked as he tapped his clawed foot twice before nodding.

Tapping my chin, I narrowed my eyes in thought at all kinds of names I've thought of for fire type Pokémon. "How about Inferno?" I asked as I looked down for confirmation, his little head shook as his whole body wobbled with the motion.

"Blaze?"

A shaking head.

"Phoenix?"

A ruffled look as if saying, _Really?_

"Fernard?"

An outcry chirp as a small flame burst out of his beak.

"Phoebus?" I asked with a small hope, a name I saw in a Desert Book once. This time my Torchic froze with a thoughtful look before nodding with a chirp. A grin spread across my lips as I repeated, "Phoebus." I watched as Phoebus confirmed his new name with a bright chirp before strutting straight onto my lap. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around his warm fluffy body and stood up slowly. Making sure to hold his small legs, I walked out of the Pokémon Center with a smile on my face.

Through the hallways I can see people doing double takes at what they saw when passing me in the corner of my eye. As much as their faces were amusing, I used my shortcuts to avoid them and ended up in the dorm rooms. Already most of my classmates were outside training their Pokémon for the Competition at the Academy. They have been training their Pokémon since they were twelve, so I doubt I could enter it with my Phoebus.

Entering my own room, I sat Phoebus on the bed as I took out my backpack from underneath the bed. Folding my clothes the way my room attendant Terry taught me, I stuffed enough clothes inside for a week. Then I took out the black sleek case I was given by Rick from my closet and set it beside Phoebus. Opening my case to reveal my precious cherry wooded Classic violin, it fitted its elegant form like an extra limb in my hands.

Turning towards Phoebus I grinned as I picked up my bow with the other hand, "This is my violin and I've been playing her since I was seven years old. I will play you a simple tune. I hope you enjoy Phoebus." I explained before closing my eyes from Phoebus curious blue eyed gaze and simply played what came to mind.

A low note rang out in the silence as I imagined the world shifting around me. The floor scattered with autumn leaves as the ceiling opened up the wide blue sky. The barriers of sadness slowly draining itself through my fingertips as my body lightened in return. Each note rang happiness and delight when I was accepted by the little bright caramel puff perching on my bed.

A light almost hesitant chirp made me open my eyes as I watched Phoebus start chirping in sync with the music. His little feet tapping along with the beat as I sped up the tempo and Phoebus tapped along. Soon began jumping and twirling on my bed as I stretched every note to allow Phoebus room to move around.

By the end of the last note, Phoebus was panting as he sat on the bed and I dropped the bow in to let my fingers take a break.

Grinning at each other, I set the violin back in its case and sat on the bed with my little orange fluff ball. "I enjoyed playing music that you can dance too. Let's do that more often when no one is around." I said with a ruffle at his fringe of orange feathers as he nodded in agreement, his large dark blue eyes glistened with excitement. His little happy chirps turning into soft chortles as I picked the little Torchic up and set him in my lap, Phoebus's eyes drooping as I cradled him into my chest.

"Thank you for being my first Pokémon." I whispered in the peaceful silence as I closed my eyes and began to hum the lullaby was stuck in head since I could sing a tune.


End file.
